


Matchmaking à la Moriarty

by nyxviola



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Moriarty's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after The Great Game.) Moriarty has a disturbing idea of fun. And an ever more disturbing idea of matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking à la Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ, beta and brit-picking by dreximgirl. Sherlock Holmes belongs to ACD and, in this version, to BBC, Moffat & Gatiss. I own nothing. Not making profit out of this.

I know I’m going to have a have a lot of fun with him. And now that I’ve met his precious friend it will be even more fun.

He might not have noticed – how could an inexperienced virgin like him notice these things? – but it is clear that his little doctor loves him. Anyone could see it. It is too obvious. Boring, even. And he also failed to realise that he loves him back. He doesn’t know it yet. I think I’ll have to point that out. It will be so much fun. They should even thank me; I have their best interests at heart.

They’re so sweet… Always together. They’d do anything to protect each other. The cute little doctor (scratch that, pet is more accurate) would kill – actually, he has already done it – for his arrogant consulting detective. And he would jump down from a building just to keep his little doctor safe. He has got a heart all right. The little doctor is his weakness. And he isn’t even aware of it. The clever virgin doesn’t even know what he’s missing out on! They could definitely do with some matchmaking…

I just have to threaten the little doctor, and he will do whatever I say.

It will be too easy. It might even turn out to be boring.


End file.
